There's Always Tomorrow
by IamNOTanALIEN
Summary: Hihara Kazuki and Hino Kahoko pairing! Kahoko's birthday is coming up and Kazuki wanted to take this opportunity to ask her out and tell her exactly how he feels, but certain circumstances seem to be getting in the way. R&R guys!
1. there's still tomorrow

A/N: Hey…this is my first _**ever**_ anime fanfic. I'm completely new to this whole anime thing, it's actually the first anime I've ever watched (I suck), so please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, thank you very much. Well, I hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish Kazuki Hihara was mine…but he isn't. He's so adorable, isn't he? _Sigh _No, I do not own this anime or any of the characters.

**.,.,.,n,.,.,.n.,.,.,**

**There's Always Tomorrow**

**.,.,.,n,.,.,.n.,.,.,**

"What should I do, Fuyuumi-chan?" Hihara Kazuki asked problematically as he shook his head. He and Shouko had been like this for a while now. Kahoko's birthday was coming up and he wanted to take this opportunity to finally tell her how he feels.

"I've told you, don't ask me. I hardly know Kaho-chan, and besides, you know her better than I do, why ask me?" She replied as she closed her eyes.

"Either way, you've got to help me. I want this to be perfect, so please, Fuyuumi-chan!" Kazuki pleaded, his big green eyes filled with determination. Shouko rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Alright, fine…I'll help you." She finally agreed, making Kazuki jump up and down like a little school boy.

"Thank you so much, Fuyuumi-chan!" He said happily as he bowed down.

"Hihara-senpai, please stop that." Shouko blushed furiously.

**.,.,.,n,.,.,.n.,.,.,**

Kazuki had a plan laid down, all he needed to do now was do it. He needed to ask her out on a friendly dinner, just the two of them, so he can tell her. Her birthday was in three days and he was so nervous. He looked at the view from the balcony like he normally did, taking in refreshing breathes of air.

"Oh, Hihara-senpai…I didn't realize you were here." Kazuki turned around to see Kahoko Hino looking as gorgeous as ever with her flaming red hair and soft brown eyes.

"It's like you don't know me at all even after all those times we spent together." He smiled at her. She walked toward him, staying at his side as she too looked at the view.

"It really is wonderful up here, huh?" She declared, still taking in the view. He looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Yes it is, don't you think that's why I come up here often?" He said in his usual cheery voice. Kahoko just smiled at him and shrugged. He laughed. "But I usually come up here to think, you know?"

"And to practice." Kahoko continued.

"It's pretty refreshing to come up here just to get a breath of fresh air too." He defends.

"Yes, I can see that. The air is really cool up here." She agrees. "Hihara-senpai…" she calls after a long moment of silence.

"Kaho-chan?" he says, looking into her brown eyes, instantly blushing.

"I haven't seen you playing your trumpet recently." She said.

"Well, it's nice to take a break every once in a while. And besides, music is not the only thing that I do." He scratched his head, smiling even wider (haha I love his goofy smile).

"Well tell that to Tsukimori-kun and Shimizu-kun. Even after the contours they've still been playing their instruments non-stop. I think they should really take a break, but who am I to stop them?" she declared, tucking her hair behind her ears. He stared at her beauty. She noticed and just smiled, making him blush even more. They stayed silent for a long time…

'_Here goes…it's now or never. I have to ask her…' _he thought.

"Say, Kaho-chan…it's-" he started, just then, the doors opened. Tsuchiura Ryoutarou entered through the door.

"Hiharo-senpai, Hino-chan…err…I didn't expect anyone to be here at this moment." The green-haired young man said while closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here at this time?" he asked.

"We were just talking, Tsuchiura-kun." Kahoko informed him. "You were saying, Hihara-senpai?"

Kazuki's eyes widened. He did not want to ask her, not _now_ that pretty-boy Ryoutou is here. He waved the subject off and resumed to a different topic.

"So why did you come up here, Tsuchiura-kun?" he asked.

"Oh…I decided to come up here to breathe. You know, the air is much cooler here." Kazuki and Kahoko laughed. "Eh? Was it something I said?" Ryoutou asked confused. The two just shook their head, and he waited until the laughter subsided.

"That's what we were just saying before you came up here." Kahoko explained. Ryoutou nodded.

**.,.,.,n,.,.,.n.,.,.,**

'_Stupid, Kazuki! Stupid! You could have asked her earlier so that Tsuchiura-kun would have never barged in on us!' _Kazumi scolded himself over and over as he walked on his way home. He was irritated that he did not ask her yet, and her birthday was only three days from now. Who knows, somebody might have asked her out already. He decided that he needed to act fast.

"Oh, aniki…you're home. Mom and dad just called from the States…I told them you weren't home yet, but they said they would call tonight again." Haruki Hihara, his brother, greeted him as he entered his house. They looked somehow the same, but when you looked at them closer you would notice that Haruki had a much more matured face.

"Oh…it's too bad that I didn't get to talk to them earlier." Kazuki said as he fell on the couch. "Aniki…" he said after a moment's thought. "Have you ever asked a girl that you like very much out?" he asked. His brother was surprised.

"Kazuki…why? Is there a girl you like?" Kazuki nodded.

"You've met her before…at the park." He informed. Haruki thought for a while as he tried to recall this girl his brother was talking about.

"Ahh…it's the Hino kid, isn't it? The one that helped you pick out the hat you gave me." He declared.

"Yes, that's her."

"Well, why are you asking me? If you like her, then ask her out. There's no harm in doing so, you're good-looking…you look exactly like me, so what girl can refuse?" He teased. The two brothers laugh.

"It's not that…I _am _going to ask her out…on her birthday. On that day, I will tell her how I feel, but I can't seem to find the right moment to ask her. Like today, for example…I was asking her and just then Tsuchiura-kun barged in on us in the school's balcony. What if it's a sign that I can't ask her out? What if it's saying that we can never be? What if-"

"What if you shut up, aniki." His brother said, placing his hand on Kauki's mouth. "Stop babbling. There's still time, isn't there? When's her birthday?"

"In three days." He answered as soon as his brother removed his hand.

"See? There's plenty of time…you can always ask her tomorrow. If not, then there's two more days, right?" Kazuki sighed.

"There's always tomorrow…" He assured himself.

**.,.,.,n,.,.,.n,.,.,.**

"Kaho-chaaaaaaan!" he waved wildly as soon as he saw her after school. He jogged over to her spot.

"How are you, Hihara-senpai?" she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm fine…Kaho-chan, would you like to take a walk in the park with me? If you've got nothing to do, that is." He asked, looking down at her petite figure.

"Oh…uhh…that would be ok, Hihara-senpai." She smiled.

"Well, shall we go then?" he asked, offering his hand. Kahoko took it without any hesitation and they walked to the Northwing Park. There were a lot of people, but they were minding their own businesses so he was glad. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until Kahoko spoke.

"Would you like some ice cream, Hihara-senpai? My treat…" Kahoko smiled brightly at him. He too smiled, and he nodded as Kahoko ordered two cones of vanilla ice cream.

"Arigato gusaimasu!" Kasuki said cheerfully as he scoffed down the ice cream cone. Kahoko stared at him and laughed at his appetite.

'_Ok…ask her before Tsuchiura-kun shows up again or something.' _He thought. After taking a few more minutes on thinking about what to say, he finally spoke up.

"Kaho-chan…" he started. Kahoko looked at him with her kind smile.

"Yes, Hihara-senpai?"

"I…err…it's your birthday in two days, right?" he asked, feeling lame.

"Yes." She laughs. "How did you know?"

"Fuyuumi-chan brought it up." He lied. "Well, I was-"

"Kaho-chaaaaaaan!" two squeels sounded.

'_Here we go again.' _He sighed. He wheeled around to see the friends of Kahoko, Mio and Nao, two girls from the General Education class.

"Mio! Nao! It's so good to see you here!" Kahoko greeted, giving her friends a hug each.

"Hihara-senpai." They both greeted, bowing down. He too bowed down and greeted them.

"Kitaro-chan, Itashi-chan…how are you?" they blushed.

"You were saying, Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko asked him brightly.

"Ahhhh….ehh….nevermind that. I…err…what are you up to, girls?" He asked the two girls, trying to change the subject. _'It happened again. No matter…I'll ask her again later.'_

"Nothing, really, senpai…Mio and I just thought of looking for a new place to eat." Nao explained to him, then he suddenly smiled like a five-year-old who just received a new race car toy for Christmas.

"Food, you say? Well, it just so happens that I know the perfect place to get some desserts!" he exclaimed, flashing his goofy smile for everyone to see.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a cool little coffee shop. It wasn't exactly deserted, but there were only a few people there. It wasn't that the food wasn't good, but not a lot of people know about it. The three girls gaze up at the place in amazement, Kazuki feeling important.

"Shall we go in then?" He offered. They walked into the little café as the smell of coffee and sweets flooded their noses.

"Wow they all look delicious." Nao exclaimed as she read the menu.

"What do you recommend, Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko asked as she looked him in the eye.

"Well…err…" he blushed. "I've not tried that much yet, but their Lemon Tarts and their Chocolate Decadent Cakes are awesome." He suggested.

"Well then, I'll have both please." She declared to the waitress that was taking their order.

"I'll have the same please." Kazuki said.

"Anything for you ladies?" the waitress asked Nao and Mio.

"I'll have the carrot cake, please." Mio told her.

"And I'll have the Strawberry Shortcake." Nao said. The waitress wrote their orders down.

"Very good choices. Would you like to have some drinks as well?" she asked them as she gave them a warm smile.

"Oh, I'll have the chocolate milk tea." Kazuki ordered.

"And we'll have the same." Kahoko ordered for the three of them.

"Thank you. Will there be anything else?" she asked again.

"That's all, thank you." Nao said as they handed her the menus.

"This is a really nice place, senpai…how did you learn of it?" Mio asked Kazuki.

"I was walking in the park last week and I just sort of found it." He explained to her as he fixed his tie. The three girls nodded as the waitress placed their orders in front of them.

"Arigato." They thanked her.

**.,.,.,n,.,.,.n.,.,.,**

After their meal, Mio and Nao decided to head off home, so Kazuki and Kahoko were left alone.

'_Now's the chance.' _Kazuki thought to himself as he finished off Kahoko's chocolate decadent cake because she couldn't finish the big slice. Kazuki insisted that he eat the rest so that they won't be wasting the good food.

"Hihara-senpai…" Kahoko said before he can even speak up. "How can you eat so much?"

"Are you insulting me?" he joked with a dramatic effect.

"It's not that…I just wonder how you can eat so much. It amazes me that you have room for all that food in there." She giggled. He just smiled and ate the rest of the cake.

"Kaho-chan…I was just wondering if-" he started to say with his mouth full. Suddenly, he chokes on the cake.

"Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko gasped as she rushed over to him. She patted his back as the coughs subsided. "Are you alright?" she asked him as she handed him a glass of water. He drowned it in one big gulp.

"Thanks." He panted as he set down the glass on the table. It was good that nobody was around. Kahoko laughed.

"That's what you get for eating so much and talking at the same time." She scolded playfully.

"Alright, alright…I'm sorry." They laugh.

'_Maybe this isn't the time…maybe tomorrow. There's always tomorrow.'_ He assured himself.

**.,.,.,n,.,.,.n.,.,.,**

The day finally ended and he was already on his way home from Kahoko's house. He insisted to drop her off since he was the one who dragged her along.

"_Today was fun, let's do it again someday!" Kahoko called as soon as they reached her house._

"_Sure thing, Kaho-chan! Good-bye!" he waved as he started to walk away._

"_Take care, Hihara-senpai!" she said before she entered through the door. He stared at the door for a while before moving ahead._

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

A/N: Harhar this wasn't going to turn out to be a oneshot after all! Sorry for that…anyways, did you enjoy it? I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope that you enjoyed reading it. I love music more than anything in the world and I'm so glad that somebody thought of making an anime about it. Anyways, please review. This is my first anime fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. I would really appreciate it if you gave me some opinions and some corrections too if ever I have something wrong. Thanks, guys!!

Much love,  
IamNOTanALIEN

A.K.A. Trixie


	2. tomorrow for sure

A/N: Heeey! So I'm not really glad about this chapter, but I have to rush things because I'm so busy nowadays. I really want to finish a story…JUST THIS ONCE. I know that Fuyuumi is OOC, and my spelling of Tsuchiura's name was wrong in the previous chapter, but bear with me…and I swear, I would make the next chapter good and long. I'm sorry if this is really short, but I just came from classes and my head really hurts, sorry friends!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue…I don't own anything, but neither do you. Have a nice day, everyone haha.

.

.

.

.

"So let me get this straight. You _tried_ to ask her today?" Haruki said that night after Kazuki had told him what happened.

"Twice." Kazuki said as he lifted two fingers up. "I choked on the second time, I must've looked stupid."

"Well then, there's not much difference there now, is there?" he taunted his little brother. He flushed and shook his head. "I'm just kidding, aniki. So you choked? Tell me again why you choked?"

"I was talking with my mouth full of cake." He said timidly as his older brother burst out laughing. He threw the throw pillow he was holding at him.

"Well that's what you get for eating too much and talking at the same time."

"That's exactly what Kaho-chan said!" Kazuki exclaimed surprised.

"It's what everybody would tell you if they saw you." He told him.

"Ayyya! I can't take this anymore…all of those distractions means that I can never be with her! I might as well give up now!"

"Hold on…now that I think of it…did you even get her a present yet?" The older Hihara asked, looking curiously at his brother. Kazuki's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "I take it you didn't."

"No!! Damn, I didn't even think about that! Oh no, I have to go shopping first thing tomorrow!"

"You'd better. How do you expect her to go out with you if you didn't even get her a present?" Haruka asked him.

"Alright already…" Kazuki said irritated. "What do I get her?" he asked him, looking up into his brother's brown eyes.

"Don't ask me, I don't even know the girl. Err…do you know anyone of her friends?"

"I can't ask them, they'll find out! If they do, they'll tell her! I can't risk that, aniki." He sighed heavily.

"Does somebody else know?" he asked.

"Well…I suppose Yunoki-kun knows, but I can't ask him…" suddenly, he lets out a huge gasp. "Stupid, Kazuki! Stupid! I forgot about Fuyuumi-chan! Thanks aniki…I'll call her now." He said as he rushed to the phone in the living room.

"Yeah, you do that." He murmured to himself as he heard Kazuki talk to someone on the phone.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuyuumi-chan, do you know what Kahoko would like as a present? I completely forgot about buying her one." He asked as soon as Shouko answered the phone.

"_Hihara-senpai…"_ she sighed. _"Well…I don't know exactly what she wants, I just got her a new dress. Well…" _she paused for a while. _"why not get her something related to music or the violin? I'm sure she'll be thrilled!" _she suggested.

"But I'm quite sure that's what the others are giving her." He whined.

"_Well then, why not try clothes?" _

"Fuyuumi-chan…I'm not really the brightest when it comes to woman's clothing."

"_Hmm…" _then she paused for a moment to think. _"I know! Jewelry! A girl never says no to jewelry!"_

"Fuyuumi-chan, ayyyaa! You're a genius!"

"_Senpai…" _you could actually tell in her voice that she was blushing.

"Do you mind accompanying me into town to go shopping tomorrow?"

"_Err…I would love to, senpai…but I have lessons from 8 in the morning tomorrow. I won't be back until the afternoon."_

"Oh…ok…but, thank you for the jewelry idea! Good-bye, Shouko-san!"

"_Good-bye, senpai."_ And they hung up. Feeling totally good, he skipped back into the dining area where his brother was busy washing the dishes.

"So, any ideas yet?" he asked without looking away from the plate.

"Yes." He smiled stupidly. "Oh hey..would you come with me tomorrow?"

"No cando, kiddo. I have to meet Sentaro and the others for practice tomorrow. I'm gonna be gone the whole day, sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just go alone. Would you like some help with those dishes?" he offered his brother.

"No, it's ok…you go do whatever it is you do upstairs, I'll be done in no time."

.

.

,.,.,.n.,.,.,n,.,.,.

Kazuki was walking alone in the sidewalks of the busy market street. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find the perfect present. He might have, but it was way over his budget. He continued to walk around and find the perfect necklace or whatever. Just then, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." They said at the same time. He looked up to realize who he had bumped into.

"Tsukimori-kun…what brings you here?" he asked, surprising the blue-haired guy.

"Err…you know…just looking around." He answered. Suddenly, Kazuki got a brilliant idea.

"Tsukimori-kun, if you're not busy, can you help me with something?" he asked, looking him in the eye.

"Well…I guess there's no harm in doing so. Help with what?"

"I need to find a present for Ka-" he blurted out, then said, "Kahiri-san…my…err…cousin. It's her birthday next week and I need to buy her a present for her…party." He lied. He did not know it, but Len sensed it.

"Your cousin, eh?" Kazuki nodded enthusiastically. "Well…ok then. I'll help you." And together, they walked through the busy streets of the mall place (I'm sorry, I don't know what they call them.)

.

After several hours of looking, they finally found what they were looking for. Kazuki was generally happy about their find and he thanked Len for helping him out.

"I told you, it was nothing. Now if you don't mind, I have to run a personal errand. Excuse me." And he walked away, leaving Kazuki in the crowd of strangers.

He was walking around and ended up in the music store found in the North street. As he entered, he heard the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He smiled enthusiastically and entered the shop.

"Kaho-chan! I knew it was you I heard playing!" he greeted as soon as he saw Kahoko with the violin in her hands.

"Hihara-senpai! Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him, slightly embarrassed.

"Eh? Am I not allowed?" he asked her.

"No, no! It's just…I didn't expect to see you in here this morning. What are you doing here?" she asked him again.

"Err…I've decided to buy new trumpet pieces." He covered up. Kahoko just nodded and continued to play.

'_That beautiful music. Damn, why is this so hard?' _he cursed inwardly. _'I have to ask her now.'_

"Kaho-chan, are you-" he started, but then he was interrupted when his phone rang.

"Aniki?" he said through the receiver as he gritted his teeth.

"_Kazuki, mom and dad just called and they're coming home in a week!"_ his brother said excitedly from the other end of the phone.

"Aniki, now's _not _the time!" he said angrily.

"_Oh…err…are you asking her right now?" _he asked, an apologetic voice coming from the speaker.

"Just about to, now you've ruined it!"

"_Then ask her again right after this call!" _he hung up.

"You were saying, Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko asked cheerfully as she laid down her violin on the piano top.

"Oh!" he blushed. "Err…I was just asking if you're-" yes, you guessed it.

"Kazuki-kun, how lovely to see you here! Is there something I could help you with?" the owner of the shop greeted, coming out of the stock room. He imagined himself slapping the old man.

"Err…I was wondering if you have new arrivals of trumpet sheet music." He lied.

"Oh…I'm sorry, young man…but there won't be new arrivals until next month." He said apologetically.

"That's alright, mister." He mumbled.

"So, you were saying?" Kahoko gazed upon him with her crimson eyes making Kazuki fluster.

"Err…I was wondering if you…you were playing the Mission Impossible theme song just now." He lied, but Kahoko's face lit up.

"Yes, it is…I heard an orchestra in the park concert play that last week and I thought it was a fun piece to play on the violin." She laughed, so did he.

'_God, that smile…' _

"You were doing good, keep it up." He smiled even wider, making her flush this time.

.

.

.,.,.,n,.,.,.n.,.,.,

"Hey, what's inside the bag?" Kahoko asked Kazuki as they walked along the street.

"Oh…it's nothing. I got my cousin a present. She's having a birthday party in a week afterall." He told her.

"Ooooh, what did you get her?" she asked him curiously as she tried to grab the bag from his hand. He held it out of her reach as she jumped up and down to try and grab it.

"You can't see because your present's in there as well!" He blurted out. Kahoko's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Ooooh you got me a present?" Kazuki nodded.

"Well, thanks!" she grinned cheerfully at him. "Where are you heading?" she asked him as they continued to walk.

"Nowhere in particular." He said simply. "Unless you have somewhere in mind." He continued, hoping that she did.

"Well…I was wondering if you'd help me fix up the practice areas. Kanazawa-sensei asked me to fix it up this afternoon. Turns out there was a riot yesterday afternoon and the practice rooms are totally messed up." She asked him.

"Oh, sure Kaho-chan. I've got nothing to do today anyway…" he told her, accepting her offer.

"Thank you, Hihara-senpai! Tsuchiura won't be able to come so I had to do it on my own. Good thing I ran into you." Her cheerful voice echoed in his ears. He loved it when he cheered her up, it makes him feel good.

"No problem…" he took her hand. "Kaho-chan." She tightened the grip as they walked hand in hand to SEISO academy.

A/N: heey, how was it? I hope it's not _that_crappy, but as I've said, I'll make the next chapter even better! Ciao, guys!

.

.xoxo.

IamNOTanALIEN  
Trixie


	3. stupid bald guy

Chapter 3

A/N: OMG I never thought that people would actually like this story. Haha thank you guys for reading my story! and omg I'm not sure how THIS chapter will turn out but hopefully you guys will like it. I got writer's block when I was writing this so I apologize in advanced and ask you to hold all the tomatoes. hahaha ok, let's move on.

Disclaimer: No…I don't own them, don't rub it in.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Kazuki…" his brother shook his head. "Why didn't you just asked her after the man interrupted? I mean, what's so wrong about asking her while other people were there?"

"What's wrong is, I want to ask her _alone_. All I want is for her to know what I feel so that _maybe_ she might give me a shot, but no! The world doesn't seem to give me that chance!" the younger Hihara complained to his brother, hitting himself on the head with a pillow.

"I'm gonna tell you again…there's always tomorrow." And the conversation ended there. Kazuki stomped out of the dinner area and dashed into his own bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

'_What the heck got into him?' _Haruka asked himself, shrugging.

.

.

.

'_Ok…I'll just do what aniki told me. I'll ask her even if it is in front of Tsuchiura-kun…yeah, that's it.'_ He told himself as he searched the gen. ed. department gaining certain looks from the other regular students. After a few minutes of searching, he found Kahoko by the lockers with Ryoutrou.

"Oh! Hihara-senpai! What brings you here?" Kahoko asked as soon as she spotted him. Ryoutarou spun around and greeted him with a warm smile.

"How are you doing, Tsuchira-kun, Kaho-chan?" he asked when he reached them.

"All is fine…say, what brings you here, Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko asked, looking at him with confusion. He thought for a moment as they waited for a response.

"Err…I don't know. I must have…uhh…spaced out and headed here instead of my locker." He lied as his mouth twitched.

"Hmm…well, would you care to join us? We're meeting with Shouko-chan and Shimizu-kun in a while afterall." Kahoko offered him. Kazuki was delighted and nodded enthusiastically, his green hair bouncing on his head.

.

.

By the time they reached the entrance hall, Shouko and Keiichi have already arrived. Kahoko ran to them excitedly as Kazuki was left with Ryoutarou, their paces at the same speed.

"So why _were you_ in the gen. ed. department?" Ryoutarou asked all of a sudden, suspicion in his voice.

"I spaced out." He told him without looking at the tall soccer player.

"Hihara-senpai…" he started. "It's pretty obvious, you know?"

"Wh-what's obvious?" he asked nervously still looking ahead. Ryoutarou just shook his head.

'_Damn. What the-what the hell just happened.' _He thought to himself. _'So he knows? Is it _that _obvious? Well then, how come Kaho-chan doesn't seem to notice?' _

"Hihara-senpai." The two first years greeted him as soon as he reached the rest of the group. He smiled at them and continued to argue with himself in his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko asked him, concern in her voice, as they walked along the streets.

"Oh. Uhh…I'm alright, Hino-chan!" he smiled brightly at her. He looked at Ryoutarou who just raisd his eyebrows at him. "Nothing to worry about." He added. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh, the kids are having another concert in the park. Ousaki-senpai invited us to come and watch them." She said warmly, remembering how they had been the ones who had given the children their first violin lesson. They continued to walk along until they reached their destination.

"You made it!" a voice behind them suddenly greeted, patting Kazuki on the back. He turned around to see his red-haired senpai smiling brightly at him and his fellow students. "The kids are really looking forward to seeing you again, they've never stopped talking about it." He said to Kahoko who turned crimson.

"Oh…well…uhh…" she stammered, the senpai just laughed and ushered them to sit down while he prepared the children.

The performance went well. The children have improved a lot and are still progressing. They received a good round of applause at the end. As everybody else left the small auditorium, Kahoko and the others approached the young performers.

"Senpai!" they greeted excitedly as they hugged their crimson-haired teacher.

"How are you all? You were really good up there, good job!" Kahoko congratulated as she patted a little brunette on his head. They stayed for a few more minutes talking and praising the kids until Ousaki-senpai called it a day and decided to drive the children home.

"Say goodbye to your senpais." He ordered which the children happily obeyed.

"We'll see you very soon, I hope!" Kahoko exclaimed as she hugged them once more.

"We'll be looking forward to your next performance." Ryoutarou added.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, their parents are probably gonna murder me if I don't get them home by 6pm. Enjoy the rest of the evening and be careful when going home." Ousaki smiled as he ushered the children outside the auditorium and into his minivan.

"Well, I'm glad we watched them." Shouko exclaimed happily as she fixed her skirt.

"Yes. It was really nice of Ousaki-senpai to invite us." Keiichi said in his usual monotonous voice. Kazuki agreed.

"Thank you for inviting me along, by the way. I really enjoyed it." He said cheerfully as he put his hands inside his pocket.

"Now where do we go? It's still early and I don't really have anywhere else to go." Kahoko asked the lot.

"Let's eat." Kazuki offered, making the rest burst out laughing.

"When were you not hungry, Hihara-senpai?"

"Actually, I'd better get going. My cousins are coming over tonight." Ryoutarou said. "Sorry."

"It's ok, Tsuchiura-kun. Maybe some other time." Kahoko smiled at him. "Now, where do you want to eat, Hihara-senpai?"

'_Ask her, damnit!' _he mentally slapped himself.

"Actually, Kaho-chan…I was wondering if-" he started.

"What are you doing here? The concert is over and this place was rented for a party tonight!" a harsh voice said behind them. They whirled around to see a tall bald guy with a suit on by the door.

"Ohh…We're very sorry, sir." Kahoko apologized, her face turning red.

"Get out of here, we need to prepare this place!" he barked. The group immediately rushed out of the auditorium before they got into more trouble.

"He could have asked us in a nicer way." Ryoutarou snapped. They agreed. "Well, I'd better get going before I go back there and hit him. Bye." He said, turning around to leave.

"Take care, Tsuchiura-kun." Kahoko waved at him. "So…before we got interrupted, what were you saying, Hihara-senpai?" she asked.

"Err…I…uhh…" he felt three pairs of eyes staring at him now. "I…I forgot."

"Oh." They laughed. "Well, let's get going then, shall we?"

'_Damn you, scary bald guy.' _He cursed inwardly.

.

.

.

A/N: omg it's been a while, huh? Sorry it took a long time for me to upload this, guys! Classes were keeping me busy. When I signed into my account today, I was surprised to see that I had gotten more reviews, had been favorite, put on alert lists, and put into a C2! That is soo cool, especially since I'm so new to this anime thing. Gosh, I wish there was a second season.

blazingeyes: thank you ever so much for those reviews, and omg thank you for pointing out that mistake! I didn't notice it since I'm quite lazy to double-check my stories. Again, thanks!

idioticsmile: thank you sooooo much for that review, it meant a lot to me that you ,liked it!

aliceacademy8: heey! Haha I KNOOWW! Hihara-senpai is so hot (for an anime haha) and IamNOTanALIEN is my pen name, dear. smiles

Isashi Sanada: I know I love this pairing too! Thanks for the review, love!

bubbly.o9: OMG me too! I mean, I don't usually watch animes, but MAN! Was THAT amazing or what? I love La Corda d'Oro! Thanks for the review.

motz1412: HAHA my favorite reviewer ever haha hi Shari! Thanks for the review and pointing out those mistakes online dear! I love you hahaha

harmony:heeey thanks for the review! I don't know what your email is, but I don't want to spoil it here either! Haha why don't you email me, my email address is on my page and then I'll tell you there! Haha

cherrykura: HOLY SHEEEET! Thanks Sharmane! Haha thanks for the review: grabe I'm so glad to know that I've improved! You know how I used to suck…haha


	4. under the rain

A/N: HEY GUYS! final chapter. HAHA I'm so happy. to all my readers and reviewers, THIS IS FOR YOU!! hope you like this, guys!

Disclaimer: damn. I just had a dream that I own La Corda d'Oro. then I woke up, and I have nothing. haha

...

It has been a long day. Hihara Kazuki was exhausted and he plopped down on the couch as soon as he got home. Inwardly cursing himself about not asking Kahoko, he just decided that a small snack would help him calm down. Sighing heavily, he stood up and checked the refrigerator for food.

"Where have you been?" a voice said behind him. He whirled around to find his older brother Haruki standing by the kitchen door, a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"I was out." Kazuki simply replied before continuing his refrigerator raid.

"Obviously you were out, but what took you so long to get home?" his brother asked.

"Why, did you miss me?" the younger Hihara teased.

"You wish." Haruki said, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him. "Mom and dad called again. They were looking for you. Turns out they need to stay there a bit longer, so they won't be back until next month." He added.

"Oh." Was all he said. He grabbed a mini muffin from the bottom of the fridge and began munching on it. "That's too bad."

"Oh, yeah…" his brother suddenly said with a different tone in his voice. "did you ask the girl yet?" obviously, he asked the wrong question, because Kazuki dropped the mini muffin onto the floor and had a blank look on his face.

"No. I don't think I will, though." He said after a long moment's pause.

"What? How come? You already bought her that necklace didn't you?" Haruki exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I can just give it to her. I mean…what's the point in asking her out anyway? The whole universe seems to be against it, I should just forget about it." He said as he grabbed the mini muffin from the floor and throwing it into the waste basket.

"How many times have you tried to ask her?" Haruki asked him, gulping down the remainders of his orange juice.

"I've lost count." Kazuki said gloomily, sitting down on the stool next to his brother.

"I meant today." Kazuki raised his hand to show one finger up. "Once?! Ayaaa, Kazuki. Why are you doing this to yourself, huh?" he shook his head.

"I don't know! Why do you even bother?"

"Because you're my brother, and I don't want people to know that Hihara Haruki's brother can't even get some girl to go out on a date with him!" Kazuki rolled his eyes. "well, why don't you just ask her, is that so hard to do?"

"It's not as easy as you think. She's not just some girl that I saw at the supermarket, ok? I really like Kaho-chan and most of all she's my friend. If this goes wrong, who knows how she would react!" he buried his head into his arms that were on the table.

"Well then, better make a move on. When's her birthday?" Haruki asked him. Kazuki didn't respond immediately, but a muffled sound came from him a moment later. "Whaaaaat?" the older Hihara raised his head up by pulling his hair.

"Tomorrow."

--

--

--

--

--

-

The next day, Kazuki woke up feeling heavy. He was up all night debating whether he should ask Kahoko or not. Grunting slightly, he got out of his bed and stomped into the bathroom.

'_Maybe aniki's right…maybe I should just get this over with and ask her.' _he thought as he turned the knob, hot water raining on him. _'But then what if she says no and everything won't be the same anymore? I can't live with that kind of mistake.'_ He grabbed the soap bottle and squeezed it as transparent liquid soap squirted out of it. He scrubbed it onto his whole body. _'If I ask her, how will I do it?'_ he turned the water on again as water started pouring down on him once more. _'Roses might be good, but then that would seem too romantic. And roses are overrated anyway.'_

After his long, thoughtful shower, he finally got dressed and went down to grab some breakfast before he went to school. His brother was nowhere in sight. He just shrugged and grabbed a handful of toast, popping one in his mouth, and went on.

'_Kaho-chan, I was just wondering if you would like to…..no' _he thought, munching on toast. _'Kaho-chan, since it's your birthday, I was thinking that maybe we could…no, not that.' _

"Hihara." Pretty boy Yunoki Azuma greeted him as them met each other in the school grounds.

"Oh, ohayo Yunoki." He replied, returning back to his thoughts.

"You seem troubled." Azuma noticed.

"No, I'm just…yeah, whatever. I'll see you around then, Yunoki." Kazuki said without even thinking before he dashed his way to the general education department.

'_See you around? But we go to the same class. And why are you going to that side of the school, huh, Hihara?' _he said to himself before he just went on his way to the music department.

.

.

The green haired music student gained a lot of weird looks from the students wearing the black blazers. He didn't notice because he was too busy looking for Kahoko's section. At last he found 2-2. He peaked inside the room but he did not see Kahoko.

"Oh, uhm…excuse me, but is Kaho-chan here yet?" he asked a person inside that room. The student shook his head and left him.

'_Great, just great.' _He scolded as he started to leave that side of the school. _'Maybe I'll catch her later. I'll just ask her then.'_

.

The day was pretty long, especially for Kazuki. He did not see Kahoko during their lunch break so he decided to ask her when he sees her later that day.

"Hihara-kun." Someone shook him. "Hihara…Hihara…"

"Whaaaaaat?" he mumbled as he looked at his classmate.

"Someone's looking for you." His classmate said, causing Kazuki to jump up and look at the door. It was Kahoko.

'_What the heck is she doing here?' _he thought nervously as he began to approach her.

"Kaho-chan!" he began. "Wh-what brings you here?" he laughed nervously.

"My classmate told me that you were looking for me earlier today." She smiled at him. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Oh! Well, uhh…you see…" he stammered, his face reddening.

"Are you sick, Hihara-senpai? You look so flustered." She said as her hand reached for his forehead, causing him to blush even more.

"Ehhh…uhh…you see, Kaho-chan…uhh…" he began as he removed her hand, taking it in his.

"H-hihara-senpai, what is it, you're scaring me." It was Kahoko's turn to blush as she took her hand and put it behind her back.

"Kaho-chanIwaswonderingifyouwouldliketohavedinnerwithmetonight?" he said in full speed causing the crimson-haired girl to look at him with a confused face.

"Huh?" was all she managed. Kazuki breathed in.

"I was wondering if-"

"Oy! Hihara, can I borrow your assignment? I'll return it tomorrow, I promise." A classmate of his said, interrupting their conversation. Kazuki did not answer him.

"I was wondering, if you have nothing to do of course, if you would-"

"OY, HIHARA!!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD, ALL I WANTED TO DO IS ASK KAHO-CHAN IF SHE WANTED TO HAVE DINNER WITH ME TONIGHT, BUT EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE AGAINST THAT!" he panted.

"Uhh…ok." Was all Kahoko said.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you tonight." She giggled.

"I-I said that out loud, didn't I?" Kazuki asked, his eyes wide. Kahoko just laughed at him.

"Just meet me in front of the school later." She giggled as she started to walk away.

"Wait, Kaho-chan!" he called for her, she turned around. "Happy Birthday." Kahoko smiled at him and went on.

'_FINALLY!' _he cheered as he danced in the hallway. He stopped dead after realizing that everybody's eyes were on him, then he shrugged it off and continued his "happy dance".

.

Classes finally ended and Kazuki raced to the front of the school in a dash. You can tell that he was excited because he's been going on and on about how excited he was during class.

When he got there, Kahoko had also just arrived from the other side of the school. She was alone, no Mio, no Nao, and definitely no Ryoutarou.

"Kaho-chaaaaaan!" he waved excitedly. She laughed.

"Well, where do you feel like eating tonight, senpai?" she asked him as they walked out of the school, side by side.

"Anywhere you like." He smiled at her. Kahoko stopped to think for a while, then smiled brightly.

"Mio and Nao told me about a new café in front of the train station last week, I would really like to check it out." She told him.

"Well then, new café it is." They laugh.

(a/n: haha major OCC-ness here, I apologize.)

.

Once they reached the said café, they were surprised that it was full, but there was a vacant table outside the café so they just sat there instead.

"Ayy…" Kazuki remembered after the waiter took their order. "Before I forget, Kaho-chan…" he searched for something inside his bag and finally got out a small, neatly wrapped package. "Happy birthday." He said cheerfully as he handed Kahoko the present.

"Aww Hihara-senpai…" she started as she took the gift. "Thank you." She started to un-wrap the parcel and gasped as soon as she saw what was inside. "Hihara-senpai…it's beautiful." She said in awe as she took out the white gold necklace with a G-clef pendant dangling on the chain. (A/N: look, Shari! It's your necklace! Haha) "It's beautiful…thank you Hihara-senpai." She said as she chained it around her neck.

"Do you really like it?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I like it very much! Thank you, Hihara-senpai." She said, her smile so wide that Kazuki could not help but smile too.

"Your orders." The waiter said as he placed a plate of spaghetti in front of each. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Nothing for me, Kaho-chan?" Kazuki asked her. She just shook her head and the waiter took off.

They began eating and they started to talk after a while. Every minute, Kazuki would wonder if he should tell her already.

'_If I tell her now, the date will get awkward. If I tell her later, she might run.' _He debated in his mind. Then he looked up to the sky and noticed dark, heavy clouds.

"It looks like it's going to rain." He pointed out.

"It better not." Kaho said as she looked up as well.

Awkward silence.

"Kaho-chan." He started nervously. Kahoko looked at him from her plate of spaghetti.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to…tell you." Kaho nodded. "Kaho-chan…uhh…well, I don't really know where to start or what to say but…"

Small droplets of rain started to drizzle on them, but they didn't mind. Kahoko just looked at him and he looked at her.

"Kaho-chan, I love you." There. He had said it. Finally. They were both silent for a while, the rain started to get heavier.

"Well…say something. Anything." Kazuki said, feeling that the whole world had just dropped and landed on him.

"I…uhh…H-hihara-senpai…" she stammered. Heavy rain started to pour on them. Umbrellas started to open around them, but they just stayed there under the rain, not caring.

"Kaho-chan…" Kazuki stood up and began to walk away.

"Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko chased after him, but he didn't look back. "Hihara-senpai!" she ran. "Hihara-senpai, I love you!" he stopped dead in his tracks as Kahoko finally caught up to him, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah, that's right, I love you too." She said, her voice muffled. Her face buried in his shirt.

"Kaho-chan." Kazuki said, turning around to face her. Not waiting for a response, he kissed her. He kissed her hard on the lips. It was the best kiss he ever had, simply because it was with the girl he loves.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes…maybe hours, who knows?

"Too bad our date got ruined." Kazuki said as he pulled away from the kiss. Kahoko smirked.

"There's always tomorrow." Her eyes sparkled and they carried on with the kiss.

Under the rain. HAHA!

THE END

A/N: OMG I never thought I would actually finish a fanfic! EVER! OMG I'm so happy right now! THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Look out for my next story. Smirks.

OH NO i just realized that they forgot to pay for their food! hahaha! oh well. REVIEW!


	5. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HEY GUYS! long time no post. Anyway, reason for this author's note is...(drumroll please)...LA CORDA D'ORO IS HAVING ANOTHER SEASON, TO BE SHOWN ON TELEVISION ON MARCH 26, 2009!!! hahaha

that's all.

SMILE. it scares people.

this is just in case some of you haven't heard yet. harhar.


End file.
